


Kidnapping

by Dark_Rose_British (Rose_British), Rose_British



Series: Bashing Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Ritual Sex, Weasley Bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_British/pseuds/Dark_Rose_British, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_British/pseuds/Rose_British
Summary: Harry disparaît de Privet Drive. Quand l'Ordre découvre sa localisation, Ginny obtient de faire partie de la mission de secours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION : Suggestions de viol au cours de l'histoire, lime.

Nous étions le 25 juillet et toute la famille Weasley se trouvait encore au Terrier, la masure familiale, au lieu d'être au 12, Square Grimmauld, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ce qui aurait été plus logique en ces temps difficiles, en particulier pour des traitres à leur sang et opposants officiels au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La raison se trouvait dans le fait que, pour une fois, Albus Dumbledore se trouvait prise au piège de sa lutte contre la magie noire. Tout en sachant la famille Black adepte de cette forme de magie et bien que renseigné un minimum sur le sujet, le grand sorcier avait néanmoins sous-estimé les mesures de protection mises en place par la noire dynastie sur son patrimoine. L'une d'entre elles, basée sur la magie familiale et donc sur la magie du sang, empêchait quiconque d'entrer dans une demeure suite au trépas du chef de famille tant que son successeur n'y était pas entré. Or Sirius Black, dernier mâle direct et chef de famille, avait adopté son filleul Harry Potter pour ensuite le désigner comme son héritier dans son testament, faisant du jeune homme le nouveau chef de la famille Black. Mais depuis le décès de son parrain, Harry n'avait eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans la fameuse demeure, Dumbledore voulant lui éviter la remontée en surface de mauvais souvenirs. L'erreur devait être réparée cet été mais pour cela, il fallait attendre le 31 juillet et la majorité du jeune homme, date à laquelle il serait récupéré chez sa famille moldue. Décision de Dumbledore.

Ginny se trouvait donc dans sa chambre au Terrier quand elle entendit plusieurs bruits de transplanage dans le jardin ainsi qu’un grand raffut à l'étage inférieur. Elle en sorti et se dirigea vers l'escalier où elle croisa son frère Ron ainsi que le béguin de celui-ci, Hermione. Leur attitude lui prouva qu'ils n'étaient pas plus au courant qu'elle de la situation. Ils descendirent dans le salon et y retrouvèrent le patriarche et la matriarche Weasley, tous leurs frères (à l'exception notable de ce snob de Percy) ainsi que ce qui semblait être la totalité de l'Ordre. Apparemment, les membres qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusqu'à présent n'étaient que le noyau dur, à l'image des cercles rapprochés des Mangemorts. Dumbledore, qui se trouvait près de la cheminée en train de discuter avec un Remus Lupin assez énervé, racla finalement sa gorge.

\- **Bonjour à tous. J'aimerais dire que je suis ravi de vous voir tous réunis ici mais cela serait mentir. Comme vous le savez, nous avions prévu d'organiser le transfert d'Harry de sa famille jusqu'au quartier général dans la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet. Ce que vous ne saviez pas, c'est que j'avais prévu de récupérer Harry en avance afin de fausser les pistes que le Voldemort pourrait avoir. J'avais même demandé, à cet effet, à Severus de l'informer de la date initiale du transfert. Malheureusement, je dois avouer que Voldemort a été plus malin que moi. Quand je suis venu pour récupérer notre jeune héros un peu plus tôt dans la soirée... Les boucliers magiques n'étaient plus en place. Cette chère Pétunia,** _[raclement de gorge de la part de Severus]_ **sœur de notre très regrettée Lily, a perdu la vie d'une manière des plus atroces. Il en va de même pour son fils et son époux.** _[Cri dans l'assemblée]_

 **\- Et Harry ?** demanda Molly, au bord des larmes.

\- **Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'Harry n'était trouvable nulle part dans la maison ou ses environs. Mais tout semble indiquer qu'il soit encore en vie. C'est cela qu'il faut retenir.**

 **\- Mais... mais comment les mangemorts ont pu entrer dans la maison en premier lieu ?** demanda un membre inconnu dans l'assemblée, ce qui provoqua un grognement animal de la part de Remus

\- **Les barrières magiques crées suite au sacrifice de Lily ne s'appliquaient qu'à Voldemort. J'ai donc prit sur moi de rajouter des barrières complémentaires tenant également éloigné tout détenteur de la Marque des Ténèbres, quand Harry a été remis au bon soin des Dursley...**

 **\- C'est pour ça que Rogue n'est jamais de corvée de surveillance,** **pour une fois qu'avoir la Marque doit servir,** entendit-on murmuré.

\- **Cependant, la magie que Lily a inconsciemment utilisée pour protéger son fils est très peu référencée et de fait, je maitrise peu les tenants et aboutissants...**

 **\- Pour une fois, venez en au but, Albus !** Vociféra Remus

\- **Il semble que,** soupira Albus, l **a nature même des boucliers magiques étaient de tenir Voldemort éloigné d'Harry uniquement s'il venait avec des intentions néfastes. Ayant basé mes propres boucliers sur le bouclier originel, ils ont adopté le même fonctionnement. De fait, ma supposition est que Voldemort a envoyé des mangemorts avec, comme seul ordre, de ramener Harry sans violence sur sa personne. Comme les boucliers étaient destinés à Harry, cela n'a donc pas protéger les Dursley...**

Molly éclata alors en sanglots et Arthur ne sut que faire pour la calmer.

\- **Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a revendiqué l'attaque ?** demanda Maugrey en regardant Rogue

\- **Si votre question, Alastor, est de savoir si j'ai été appelé, cela n'a pas encore été le...**

Severus agrippa alors brutalement son bras gauche, et son teint devient encore plus blafard que d'habitude.

\- **Je crois que je viens d'avoir ma réponse,** rétorqua sarcastiquement Maugrey

\- **Severus, allez-y. Et ramenez-nous de bonnes nouvelles,** déclara Albus

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard…_

\- **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bien Potter.**

 **\- Il faut aller le sauver ! Vous connaissez son QG, amenez-nous-y !** déclara Ron

\- **Ron, calme-toi !** cria Hermione

\- **Ecoutez Granger et fermez-là, Weasley,** cracha Rogue. **Le Seigneur a bien Potter cependant, il ne le garde pas au Manoir Jedusor ou à son QG comme vous dites. Il le détient dans un lieu particulier dont il a lui seul accès pour le moment.**

 **\- Pour le moment ?** tenta Vance

\- **Oui, pour le moment. Il n'a pas enlevé Potter pour le tuer. Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas la raison première.**

 **\- Quelle est-elle, alors ?** demanda Charlie

\- **Vous savez tous qu'un sorcier connait un gain de magie à sa majorité, proportionnellement à son niveau magique. Vous vous êtes déjà demandé à quoi ressemblerait le gain magique de Potter ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait et il a décidé d'effectuer un rituel d'absorption magique dans les vingt-quatre suivants la majorité de Potter, ce qui résulterait bien évidemment par la destruction de son noyau magique puis sa mort.** _[Des frissons parcoururent l'assemblée.]_

\- **Est-ce qu'il a fait savoir quelle méthode il allait utiliser pour absorber la magie d'Harry ?** demanda Remus

\- **La manière "traditionnelle". Et bien évidemment, cela se fera sous le regard bienveillant de la totalité des troupes.**

Rares furent les personnes dans l'assemblée qui semblaient comprendre la réponse de Severus. Cela désespéra Hermione. Et dire que la majorité d'entre eux étaient des sang-purs ! Certes de moindre envergure que Malfoy mais tout de même. On parlait de traditions sorcières, par Merlin !

- **Il veut dire que Vol...Voldemort a l'intention de s'approprier la magie d'Harry en lui prenant sa virginité.**

 **\- Il va déchanter alors ! Je doute que Potter soit encore vierge, chaud lapin qu'il est !** S'exclama un abruti dans la foule

\- **D'où vous vous permettez de dire ce genre de chose sur Harry ? Vous le connaissez personnellement ? NON ! Donc je ne vous permets pas ! Moi, je connais Harry et je peux vous dire qu'il aussi vierge qu'un nouveau-né !**

**\- Mais... il est célèbre et les célébrités...**

\- **Harry donnerait tout ce qu'il possède pour ne pas être célèbre, pour avoir grandi avec ses parents ! Vous vous contentez des bobards de Sorcière Hebdo et de la Gazette du Sorcier et vous pensez le connaitre ? Vu votre mentalité, je me demande même comment vous avez fait pour entrer dans l'Ordre !**

Cette tirade eu le mérite de réduire l'Assemblée au silence. Apparemment, plus des trois quarts des personnes présentent semblaient partager cette même opinion. Y compris des personnes du noyau dur tels que Emeline Vance ou Kingsley Shackelbolt, vu leurs têtes penaudes.

\- **Nous devons prévoir un plan pour secourir Harry.** fit Dumbledore en reprenant le contrôle de la discussion. **Severus, je vais vous fournir dès demain un objet qui vous permettra de nous indiquer votre localisation quand Voldemort vous appellera pour le rituel. Maintenant, nous allons créer des équipes d'intervention...**

\- **Je veux en faire partie !** crièrent en cœur Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

\- **HORS DE QUESTION !** hurla Molly

\- **Je suis majeur, Maman,** répondit Ron. **Hermione l'est aussi et de plus, tu n'as aucune autorité légale sur elle.**

\- **Mais ta sœur ne l'est pas ! Je peux la forcer à rester ici !**

**\- Mais arrête de te voiler la face, Maman ! Ce n'est pas en me gardant à la maison que je vais être épargner par la guerre !**

**\- Tu n'es pas majeure !**

**\- Tu crois que cela arrêtera les mangemorts ? Ou encore mieux, leurs enfants avec lesquels j'ai cours à Poudlard ? Ils sont plusieurs à m'avoir déjà fait des sous-entendus ! Apparemment, en tant que sang-pur traître à son sang, je serais la seule à avoir "droit" de goûter à de la bite de Mangemorts du Cercle Interne, tandis que les nées-moldu n'auront droit qu'au Cercle Externe et encore !**

**\- Mais... mais...,** tenta Molly

\- **Sans compter le fait qu'ils sont individuellement entraînés pour devenir la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts ! Alors que nous devons nous contenter du programme du Ministère en DCLFM ! Alors excuse-moi Maman si je n'ai plus envie de rester assise en attendant que Malfoy Junior vienne me violer !**

Molly éclata alors en larmes et pleura de manière très bruyante.

\- **Même si j'aurais utilisé une façon beaucoup plus diplomatique pour le dire, votre fille n'a pas tort, Molly. Sans même l'amitié d'Harry, votre famille a toujours été une cible de premier ordre pour les Mangemort à cause de cette histoire de traitrise. J'avais pensé vous en parler à tous en parler plus tard durant l'été mais j'aurais voulu intégrer vos enfants âgés d'au moins 15 ans un entraînement particulier. Il semble qu'il fasse le faire démarrer dès demain.**

 **\- Si on ne m'écoute plus...** soupira Molly avant de partir en reniflant dans sa chambre, suivi quelques instants plus tard par son mari.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, comme prévu par Dumbledore, les jeunes Weasley ainsi que d'autres enfants de membres de l'Ordre s'entraînèrent dans le jardin. Pour l'occasion, des bouclier anti-Traces avaient été érigés pour éviter que le Ministère ne détecte la magie réalisée par les sorciers mineurs du groupe.

L'entrainement dura 5 jours et le 30 en fin de soirée, Severus actionna le dispositif fournit par Dumbledore. Celui-ci rassembla tout le monde au Terrier. Ginny faisait équipe avec Ron, Hermione et, bizarrement, Luna. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans les groupes d'entrainement. Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un château qui faisait passer Poudlard pour un vulgaire pavillon de chasse. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une sorte de hall, mal éclairé, entouré de portes. Un bruit ressemblant à un cri étouffé provint du fond. Et là, au moment où il le fallait le moins, Hermione se comporta en Gryffondor stéréotypée.

\- **Hors de question que je les laisse torturer mon meilleur ami !** dit-elle avant de se précipiter, vers le fond de la pièce, baguette à la main.

- **Hermione, non !** s'exclama Ron.

Mais rapidement, Hermione ne fut plus visible. Alors Ron, Ginny, Luna et toutes les autres équipes se précipitèrent dans la direction empruntée par la jeune sorcière. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle et subitement, ils entendirent un bruit de porte se fermant. Suivi d'une lumière vive les aveuglant permettant à leurs assaillants de les désarmer et de les ligoter. Quand leurs yeux se furent habitués à la lumière, ils se retrouvèrent entourés de Mangemorts, baguettes pointées vers eux.

\- **Qu'est-ce que... Hermione ! Où es-tu ? Hermione !** Cria Ron

\- **Je suis ici, Ronald,** provient la réponse du centre de la troupe de Mangemorts.

Quelques mangemorts s'écartèrent et Ron pu voir Hermione, baguette à la main et emprisonnée uniquement par les bras de Severus autour de sa taille.

\- **Sale traître ! Vous nous avez vendu ! Enlevez vos sales pattes d'elles !** Hurla le rouquin

Severus commença à relâcher la jeune femme quand celle-ci lui attrapa les mains pour les remettre à leur place initiale.

\- **Severus, je ne t'ai pas dit d'enlever tes mains.**

**\- Désolé, mon ange. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être te rapprocher de Weasley pour lui parler.**

**\- Oh non ! J'ai suffisamment été dans son champ de respiration pour le reste de ma vie. Et dans celui du reste de sa famille par la même occasion. Il me faudrait plusieurs bains pour me désinfecter.**

- **Vous lui avez jeté un sort, sale bâtard graisseux ! Mon Hermione ne dirait jamais ce genre.... AAARRRGGG !!**

\- **Je ne suis pas ton Hermione, Weasel ! Plutôt crever que d'ouvrir les cuisses pour un porc comme toi ! De toute façon, il faudrait que je sois folle pour m'abaisser à épouser un traitre à son sang ! Mais je ne le suis pas, c'est pour cela que j'utilise le sortilège préféré de ma mère pour te remettre à ta place !**

\- **Miss Granger ?** demanda Albus.

- **Oh oui, professeur. Vous pensiez que je ne le découvrirais pas ? Je parle du fait qu'il a kidnappé des enfants de mangemorts pour les cacher dans des familles de la "bonne" orientation magique voir même chez des moldus pour mon cas, pour vous autres bandes de chèvres suiveuses. Je ne suis pas Hermione Jane Granger, fille de Charles et Jane Granger et sorcière née-moldue. Mais Hermia Rodolpha Lestrange, fille de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange, sorcière sang-pur.**

 **\- Et également ma promise,** intervint Severus avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Et tu préfères... un sang-mêlé à un sang-pur... Ton temps chez les moldus doit t'avoir grillé le cerveau, Lestrange Junior,** cracha Ginny.

\- **Il faut s'en prendre à Dumbledore, Ginny, pas à moi. Il est tout de même aller jusqu'à pratiquer des adoptions de sang sur les enfants enlevés. Un avantage non négligeable du mélange de sang-moldu avec du sang magique, c'est que cela permet d'avoir des sorciers plus puissants. Regardez par vous-même : Dumbledore, Harry, moi, Severus et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc même si je ne vous remercierai pas de m'avoir arraché à ma vraie famille, je vous remercie d'avoir fait de moi une sorcière plus puissante. Et puis, entre un sang-pur traite à son sang avec un niveau magique plus que médiocre et un sang-mêlé très puissant, et je ne parle pas que de sa magie, dernier héritier la grande famille Prince. Le choix est vite fait.**

 **\- Chérie, arrête. Tu vas me faire rougir.** Ricana Severus en reprenant Hermia dans ses bras.

\- **Tant mieux, ça mettra un peu de couleurs sur ton visage.**

 **\- Oh toi...,** fit Severus avant d'embrasser passionnément sa fiancée.

\- **Rogue, je préférais que tu n'ailles pas t'aventurer sous les jupons de ma fille,** bougonna légèrement Rodolphus

\- **Il fallait nous en informer bien plus tôt.**

**\- En attendant, Weasel, pour avoir osé avoir des vues sur notre fille... Ma femme et moi allons te montrer tes tords. Et ensuite, mon frère se fera un plaisir de "t'éduquer" sur comment satisfaire une femme. Ou plutôt un homme.**

Ricanant, Rodolphus attrapa Ron et, suivi de Bellatrix et Rabastan, sortit de la salle sous les cris du rouquin.

\- **Et bien, voyons voir ce que nous allons pouvoir faire de vous tous.** S’avança Lucius. **Humm... D'abord, libérons ma fille, voulez-vous. Artémis ?**

Et sur cela, les chaînes autour de Luna disparurent. Elle se dirigea alors vers Lucius, qui lui tendit sa baguette.

\- **Je me rend compte que les nouveaux prénoms des enfants kidnappés ont un lien avec leur prénom d'origine. Hermia, Hermione. Artémis, Luna... Maintenant que ma famille est au complet. Lupin, tu peux récupérer Tonks comme prévu.**

Les membres de l'Ordre se rendirent alors compte que Remus n'était plus entravé et il traina Tonks avec lui alors qu'il rejoignait le camp des Mangemorts. Ils hurlèrent à la traitrise.

\- **Vous le regretterez, Remus ! Avez-vous pensé à Harry ?** déclara Albus

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui. D'ailleurs... Avery, Crabbe. Amenez notre cher directeur et la fille Weasley là où vous savez.**

* * *

Crabbe et Avery balancèrent leurs deux prisonniers dans une salle. L'aura magique de la pièce permit à Albus de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de rituel. A ses côtés, Ginny était plutôt désorientée et regardait frénétiquement un peu partout dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le centre de la pièce.

- **Professeur ?**

**\- Miss Weasley ?**

**\- Regardez. Au centre.**

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un autel de pierre, recouvert d'un drap de velours rouge. Et sur ce drap reposait un corps nu.

Harry.

Il semblait souffrir. De là où elle était positionnée, Ginny pouvait percevoir les gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinait tout le long du corps de son héros et fantasme personnel. Et plus les secondes passaient et plus Ginny avait l'impression que la souffrance de l'amour de sa vie augmentait. Faisait abstraction de son incapacité à aider le jeune homme, elle chercha la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. A la place, elle vit quelqu'un assit sur un trône à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un être humanoïde avec des traits de reptiles.

Voldemort.

\- **Espèce de monstre ! Laisse le tranquille !**

Voldemort tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et arqua un sourcil.

\- **Pour une fois, Tom n'y est pour rien, Ginny.** répondit Albus. **Harry est juste en train de subir sa maturité magique.**

Voldemort retourna à son observation du jeune homme sur l'autel, qui avait commencé à gémir de douleur de plus en plus bruyamment. Il se tortillait même. Si Ginny et Dumbledore n'étaient pas, eux aussi, fasciné par ce spectacle. Ils se seraient rendu compte que plus la douleur d'Harry semblait apparente, et plus Voldemort crispait ses mains sur son trône. Et quand une horloge quelques part dans cette forteresse sonna le premier coup de minuit, le dos d'Harry s'arqua au même moment où il poussa un cri de pure d'agonie. Au 2e coup, une lumière commença à s'échapper du jeune homme. Au 4e coup, toute la salle était éclairée par la lumière provenant du jeune homme. Au 6e coup, Dumbledore commença à ressentir une chaleur brulante sur sa peau.

Quand le 12e coup retentit enfin, la lumière se dissipa, Harry arrêta de crier et retomba comme une masse sur le drap, inerte. Voldemort n'avait rien. Par contre, Albus et Ginny avait de nombreuses brulures plus ou moins superficielles au niveau du visage causées par la maturité magique du jeune homme évanoui. L'état de Ginny était tout de même plus grave que celui du vieux mage. Albus en conclut donc qu'il devait y avoir des barrières magiques autour de l'autel qui les avaient protégés. Ou du moins, partiellement.

Plusieurs minutes semblèrent passer avant que Voldemort ne se lève de son trône et s'approche de l'autel. Face à ce mouvement, Ginny oublia subitement la douleur qu'elle ressentait pour observer le mage noir. Une fois au niveau du visage d'Harry, Voldemort passa le dos de l'une de ses mains maigres et reptiliennes sur la joue de l'anniversairé. Puis il lui souleva le buste et présenta une fiole de potion à ses lèvres.

\- **Laissez-le tranquille** , hurla Ginny

Voldemort ne se préoccupa de la jeune fille et continua son activité. Albus, quant à lui, tenta de ne pas se formaliser du comportement de sa compagne d'infortune. Il ressassait les révélations de la dernière heure et couplés à la manière d'agir de Voldemort avec Harry...il n'aimait pas là où ses conclusions l’amenaient.

Entre temps, la fiole de potion avait été bue et Voldemort reposa Harry doucement sur le drap. Le souffle de celui-ci s'accélérera et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. La première chose, ou plutôt personne qu'ils rencontrèrent, fut le visage reptilien de la terreur du monde magique britannique.

\- **Joyeux Anniversaire, Harrison** , fit Voldemort d'une voix étonnamment douce et emprunte de quelque chose ressemblant à de l'affection.

\- **Merci, Tom,** répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Un sourire, chose étrange sur le visage reptilien du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit son apparition avant qu'il n'approche son visage de celui du jeune sorcier et l'embrasse tout d'abord tendrement avant de se faire progressivement plus passionné. A contrecœur, Tom s'arracha à la douce bouche, provoquant un gémissement plaintif chez son propriétaire. Cela le fit rire avant de tourner son attention vers le nez plus le cou de son amour, lui donnant un accès à son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots.

\- **Regarde à ta droite. Je t'ai apporté un cadeau.**

**\- Ginny ! Professeur ! Il ne fallait pas Tom ! C'est trop !**

**\- Rien n'est trop pour mon petit lion.**

\- **Harry, tu es sous l'influence d'un sort. Tu peux le vaincre, je le sais ! Tu es plus fort que Voldemort !** se lamenta Ginny.

- **Non, je ne suis pas plus fort que lui. Je suis aussi fort que lui. Amplement suffisant pour les projets que j'ai pour lui,** répondit Harry avant d'arracher un rapide baiser au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont les baisers s'accompagnaient désormais de légères caresses.

\- **Harry...**

**\- Oh, la ferme Ginevra. Même si j'étais toujours contre Tom, je ne serais jamais sorti avec toi sauf sous influence. Je suis gay. Je suis attiré par les hommes. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'en es pas un.**

**\- Mais Harry, je t'aime...**

**\- Grand bien te fasse.**

**\- Professeur, faites quelque chose !** gémit la jeune rouquine

\- **Oh oui, Dumbledore ! Faites quelque chose pour mon homosexualité comme vous vous êtes arrangés pour que Tom s'en prenne à mes parents !**

\- **Tes parents sont morts pour te protéger pour que tu puisses réaliser la prophétie !**

**\- Mes parents sont morts car ils ont eu l'intelligence de refuser un contrat de mariage entre toi et moi dont voulait ta très chère mère poule pour élever le niveau plus que minable de ta famille. Comme Dumby ici présent espérait en retirer un quelconque avantage, il a décidé qu'inventer une fausse prophétie avec l'aide de Trelawney et s'arranger pour qu'elle soit entendu par Rogue était la meilleure solution qui soit. Parce qu'après tout, quelle mère ne chercherait pas à protéger son fils menacé de mort ? Une pierre deux coups : mes parents morts lui laissant la voie libre pour me marier selon son bon vouloir et Lord Voldemort hors d'état de nuire pour un certain temps lui permettant d'asseoir encore plus son influence sur la population de chèvre qu'est notre communauté. Je ne préfère même pas m'étendre sur le cas de Sirius.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir s'élever socialement par le mariage !**

**\- Étonnant comme la seule chose qui vous fasse réagir dans ses révélations, Miss Weasley, tourne autour de l'union refusée. En principe, une jeune issue d'une famille blanche devrait être outrée par ce qui n'est, au final, qu'une exécution,** lui répondit Voldemort

Ginny, se rendant compte de l’aspect paradoxal de la chose, ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ne trouvant aucun argument valable, la referma et regarda Dumbledore d'un air suppliant. Lui seul pouvait confirmer qu'il ne s'agissait que de mensonges proféraient par les Ténèbres, et non de la vérité. Malheureusement pour elle, le vénéré mage ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour comprendre. Alors Ginny commença à sangloter.

\- **Bien, maintenant que la vérité a été révélée et assimilée, il est temps d'en venir à la raison de votre présence ici. Vous allez servir de témoins à la célébration de l'union des deux plus grands sorciers en date.**

 **\- Non…** commença Dumbledore.

\- **Oh que si, vieux citronné. Et je vais vous faire une confidence. Avec Harry, on a choisi un rituel très particulier pour nous unir. Toutes les étapes ont été faites à l'exception d'une seule...**

En guise de réponse, Dumbledore devint un peu pâle.

\- **Je vois que nous nous comprenons,** ricana Voldemort.

Voldemort enleva sa robe, dévoilant sa nudité. Face à cette vue plus que délicieuse à son gout, Harry gémit. Voldemort grimpa sur l'autel et surplomba Harry. Dumbledore et Ginny avaient pleine vue sur les sexes érigés des futurs époux. Voldemort recommença à embrasser Harry, de manière sensuelle, sur tout le haut de son corps, le faisant gémir bruyamment. Ginny, dégoutée par ce spectacle, ne put se retenir.

\- **Que tu sois gay, soi ! Mais de là à t'accoupler avec un monstre, un être qui n'est même pas totalement humain !**

Les deux amants interrompirent leur baiser et tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la jeune rouquine. Voldemort avec un regard assassin, Harry avec un regard interrogatif. Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois le chemin entre son futur époux et sa soupirante.

\- **Oh... Je vois. Tom, je crois que Ginny, et sans doute le professeur Dumbledore par la même occasion, ne voit pas la même que moi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Tom se redressa et, d'un coup de baguette accompagné d'une formule en fourchelangue, son apparence changea. D'un être humanoïde à tendance reptilienne au yeux rouges, il devient un parfait adonis aux yeux bruns tirant sur le bordeaux.

 **\- Maintenant, si vous permettez,** gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de replonger vers les lèvres de son soumis.

Ce qui suivi ne pouvait être qualifié que comme étant le pire cauchemar de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Elle vit Voldemort touchait l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui donner du plaisir de manière obscène.

Elle le vit pincer, mordre et sucer ses tétons, son cou, ses lèvres.

Elle le vit se faire sucer goulument deux doigts. Elle le vit prendre en bouche le sexe dont elle rêvait la nuit, tandis que ses doigts humides s'enfonçaient dans les chairs de son aimé.

Elle vit son aimé se tordre de plaisir et l'entendit gémir comme un homme ne devrait jamais gémir.

Elle revit l'autre s'attaqué aux lèvres fantasmées, tandis qu'il positionné le corps aimé de manière à avoir les creux des genoux sur les épaules.

Elle vit son sexe imposant perforait les chairs de son amour et elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit la réaction de plaisir que cette action soutira à celui qui aurait dû être sien.

Elle fut témoin de tous les va-et-vient de cette hampe détestée et des suppliques qu'elle provoquait.

Et, à son plus grand désespoir, elle fut également témoin des orgasmes simultanés qui scellèrent l'union d'Harry Potter et de Tom Jedusor.

* * *

Dès le départ, l'esprit de Ginny était focalisé que sur ses projets personnels et, maintenant qu'elle était assurée de leur non-réalisation (sauf miracle de Merlin), elle était en proie aux lamentations et ne donnait qu'une vague attention à son environnement. Bien que le rituel d'accouplement en lui-même soit achevé, les corps d'Harry et de Voldemort restèrent intimement unis.

\- **Ma foi... je ne sais pas pourquoi toi, Tom, mais ce rituel était beaucoup plus satisfaisant que celui qui aurait siphonné ma magie.**

**\- Je partage ton point de vue. D'autant plus que désormais, j'aurais moult occasions pour te...siphonner.**

**\- En temps normal, et qu'importe la méthode de célébration utilisée, on félicite de nouveaux époux tels que vous. Mais vous comprendrez que je m'abstienne,** déclara subitement Dumbledore.

Cette phrase interloqua Ginny. Alors qu'elle redevenait alerte, elle se rendit comme Dumbledore s'était libéré à son insu. Et également à celle d'Harry et de Voldemort. Vers qui le vieux sorcier pointait sa baguette.

-  **Professeur...**

**\- Taisez-vous, Miss Weasley. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre vos jérémiades.**

Ces paroles abruptes firent monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille.

\- **Tout ce qu'a dit Harry est vrai. Il n'y a aucune prophétie indiquant qu'il soit l'Elu destiné à vaincre Voldemort. Par contre, il y a bien une prophétie indiquant que l'équilibre de notre communauté dépend de lui. Mais le vrai problème, c'était de savoir de quel équilibre il était question. Comme cette notion diffère y compris chez des personnes ayant globalement la même opinion politique, j'ai décidé de prendre ma vision de l'équilibre serait celle à maintenir.**

 **\- Et on peut savoir quelle est cette vision ?** demanda Voldemort

**\- Une vision où la majorité l'emporte sur la minorité. Les sorciers et sorcières nés-moldus correspondent à la moitié des élèves entrant à Poudlard chaque année, pourquoi devraient-ils s'adapter à notre communauté ? Les loups-garous et les vampires sont des êtres monstrueux dans le folklore moldu, pourquoi devrions-nous les convaincre qu'il est tout à fait possible de vivre en paix avec eux ? Tout un pan la magie dépend des ancêtres et du fait qu'elle soit ou non active dans une famille depuis plusieurs générations. Pourquoi certains d'entre nous devraient disposer de cet avantage qui ne reposent nullement sur notre labeur ou nos capacités intellectuelles mais juste sur notre chance à être née dans la bonne famille ?**

**\- N'est-ce pas un peu hypocrite de votre part, professeur ?** demanda Harry. **Je veux dire, la famille Dumbledore est une famille qui remonte tout de même assez loin.**

\- **Oui, je peux remonter dans ma famille paternelle jusqu'au 17e siècle. Mais je ne peux en dire autant de ma famille maternelle. Ma mère, Kendra, était une née-moldue. Sa magie était neuve, elle n'avait pas d'écho ancestral auquel se rattacher. C'est d'ailleurs la raison profonde de son décès.**

\- **C'est quoi cette nouvelle absurdité ?**

**\- Oh, ce n'est pas une absurdité Harry. Tu vois, j'avais une petite sœur. Ariana. Après une rencontre malencontreuse avec de jeunes moldus, dont l'identité fut inconnue pendant quelques temps, elle a perdu le contrôle sur sa magie.**

**\- Un obscurus,** fit Tom.

\- **Tout à fait. Elle a développé cette sorte de maladie magique qui, en cas d'émotions trop fortes, provoque des crises de magie de très grande importance. Être un obscurial n'est pas irréversible et au début, mon père était arrivé à faire reprendre un semblant de contrôle à ma sœur. Ah oui, parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais...le seul moyen pour calmer un osbcurial, c'est de faire appel à la magie familiale. Donc un né-moldu qui deviendrait un obscurial n'aurait aucune chance de reprendre le contrôle de sa magie dans la mesure où personne ne peut faire usage de la magie familiale sur lui !**

 **\- Pas totalement con comme raisonnement pour le moment. J'attends de voir la chute,** susurra Harry à Tom

\- **J'en étais où déjà... Ah oui, mon père et la magie familiale. Le problème, c'est qu'un jour, mon père et ma sœur sont sortis au village. Et ils ont croisé les agresseurs de ma sœur. Devinez ce qui s'est passé ?**

**\- Je suppose qu'Ariana a fait une crise de panique et que l’obscurus s’est manisfesté.**

**\- Bingo, Tom ! Bien évidemment, mon père a réussi à la calmer mais maintenant, il pouvait mettre un visage sur la bande de malfrats qui avait attaqué ma sœur. Résultat des courses, 5 ados moldus battus à mort et un pater familias à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et plus personne pour calmer Ariana.**

**\- Mais vous êtes l'aîné, professeur. C'était à vous de vous occuper de votre sœur.**

**\- Je vous ai demandais de vous taire, Miss Weasley. Mais vous avez raison, dans l'absolu. En tant que fils aîné, le contrôle de la magie familial me revenait. Sauf que mon père ne m'avait rient appris sur le sujet et les documents sur le sujet m'était inaccessible tant que mon père était vivant. Il a pris 5 ans pour mourir. J'étais encore élève à Poudlard et j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Donc ma mère s'est occupé tant bien que mal d'Ariana, qui a rechuté après l'emprisonnement de notre père. Et un jour, Mère a dû refuser quelque chose à Ariana, un truc tout bête. Et l'obscurus s'est manifesté. Adieu Kendra Dumbledore et me voilà responsable à tout juste 18 ans d'un frère venant d'avoir ses BUSES et d'une sœur handicapée de 14 ans. Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais Ariana est morte moins d'un an après. Albertfort et moi, nous nous disputions à son sujet et j'avais un ami présent, avec qui j'avais des projets qui n'incluaient pas que je m'occupe de ma sœur. Un duel a éclaté, Ariana est arrivé. L'obscurus s'est manifesté et mon ami a utilisé sa propre magie familiale sur Ariana, dans l'espoir de le calmer. Comme il ne s'agissait pas de la magie familiale d'Ariana, cela n'a pas calmé l'obscurus. Une semaine plus tard, ma sœur était enterrée et mon frère m'avait cassé le nez.**

\- **De la manière dont je vois les choses, tout est de la faute de votre père. Déjà, pourquoi habiter un quartier moldu ? Ensuite, pourquoi laisser sa fille faire de la magie aux yeux de tous, moldus y compris. Quand on repense aux chasses aux sorcières, j'appelle ça un infanticide détourné. Mais passons. En admettant que ces deux éléments ne pouvaient être évités. Quelle idée de s'attaquer aux moldus sans vous instruire en magie familiale ? Il devait bien savoir qu'il se ferait attraper par les aurors et qu'il ne serait plus en état d'aider Ariana, non ? Et même si votre mère n'avait pas de magie familiale propre, en se mariant dans la famille Dumbledore, elle pouvait utiliser la magie familiale d'autant plus en tant qu'épouse du chef de Maison. Moi je dis, c'est l'inconscience de votre père qui a tué votre mère et votre sœur. Et vous a cassé le nez, aussi.**

**\- Mais que peux-tu y comprendre Harry ? Tu as été élevé dans le monde moldu.**

**\- La faute à qui ?**

\- **Touché. Mais c'était la solution la plus facile pour te mener là où je te voulais. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.**

 **\- D'ailleurs, Dumbledore, éclairez-nous. Pourquoi m'amener à tuer les Potter ?** l’interrogea Voldemort

**\- Oh, c'est à la fois tout bête et très compliqué. Tout bête car les Potter ne voulaient pas payer la dette que la famille avait envers moi. Très compliqué parce qu'ils ignoraient l’existence de cette dette.**

**\- Une dette ? Quel type de dette, officielle ou non, exige la mort en cas de non-paiement ?**

\- **Oh, aucune mais c'était la solution de facilité. Tu vois Harry, tes grands-parents, Fleamont et Euphemia, paix à leur âme, ont eu de grandes difficultés à concevoir un enfant. Je crois, d'ailleurs, qu'ils avaient renoncé à avoir une famille quand je suis intervenu. Je leur ai subtilement administré une création alchimique de ma part que j'avais besoin de tester et abracadabra ! James est né.**

 **\- Une dette de vie,** susurra Ginny.

\- **Miss Weasley, il va franchement falloir que vous appreniez à respecter des instructions. Mais vous avez encore raison. Les Potter me devaient une dette de vie pour leur avoir permis, même si à leur insu, d'assurer la perpétuité de la lignée. En parallèle, la famille Weasley m'aidait depuis plusieurs générations dans la réalisation de mes plans et il me tient à cœur de récompenser ce qui me sont fidèles. Et personnellement, je trouve cette histoire de traite à son sang assez injuste. D'autant plus que le seul moyen pour le statut soit levé était qu'une fille de la famille se marie dans une famille noble. Et la plupart des familles nobles préféreraient disparaître que de faire entrer une Weasley dans leur famille.**

 **\- Vous ne pouviez pas laisser faire la nature ? Avec nos parents dans l'Ordre, on aurait été amené à se croiser dès l'enfance,** demanda sèchement Harry

\- **Eh bien...non. Parce que même si les Potter ont toujours été agréables aux Weasley, ils ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes sphères en dehors de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, tu aurais pu naturellement devenir amis avec les enfants Weasley, mais en tant qu'héritier d'une famille aristocrate, ta vie aurait été ponctué d'événements qui ne font pas partie de celle des Weasley. Les cérémonies d'âge ne se font qu'entre pairs sociaux, après tout. Donc tout un banc de concurrentes, et de concurrents vu les derniers évènements, à ton cœur sur lesquels je n'aurais eu aucun contrôle. C'est pour cela que j'ai proposé le contrat de mariage.**

 **\- Sauf que vous avez oublié le but premier d'un contrat de mariage. Alliance politique ou appropriation de capacités magiques rares,** rétorqua Tom.

\- **Ma foi, j'ai pensé que le fait d'avoir accès à la fertilité pour laquelle les familles Weasley et Prewett étaient réputées aurait une certaine attractivité pour une famille aux bords de l'extinction. J'ai eu tort. Cependant, j'avais promis une belle-famille noble aux Weasley et il fallait qu’ils l’obtiennent. Toutes les autres familles acceptables soit m’étaient inaccessible soit n’avaient que des filles. Et Neville n'était pas envisageable à cause de ses liens de sang avec les Black, la famille à qui les Weasley devaient leur situation Mais toi, hormis ton parrain, aucun lien avec eux. Ou alors, trop ancien. Donc j'ai fait cette fausse prophétie, sachant très bien que tu déciderais personnellement de t'occuper de la plus grosse menace, Tom. Pour un jour de différence, tu as choisi Harry. Et quelle mère ne se sacrifierait pas pour ses enfants ?**

 **\- Espèce de monstre...** commença Harry.

\- **Même avec tes parents morts, tu avais encore ton parrain et ta marraine. Par la grâce de Merlin, Tom a demandé à certains de ces sbires de s'attaquer aux Londubat. Plus de marraine et j'étais certains qu'Augusta ne demanderait pas ta garde. Vu ce qu'elle a fait de son petit-fils, cela valait mieux pour toi, qu'importe les circonstances précédentes. Et ensuite, j'ai juste agis sur l'envie de vengeance de ce cher Sirius et le tour était joué.**

**\- Et c'est moi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je n'ai jamais atteint ce degré de manipulation et pourtant, je suis un Serpentard descendant de Salazar lui-même !**

**\- Nous tous en nous les caractéristiques des quatre maisons. Nous sommes juste répartis en fonction de la plus prépondérante. Si j'avais dû repassé sous le choixpeau, j'aurais fini à Serdaigle à 13 ans et à Serpentard vers 15-16 ans. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais vous avez fait déraillé mes plans.**

**\- Vraiment ?** demanda sarcastiquement Voldemort

\- **Oui. Je comptais sur Harry épousant Ginny pour accéder aux nombreux trésors des Potter et des Black. Je pourrais te tuer, Tom, mais comme Harry a déjà été souillé...**

 **\- Oh, la ferme, vieux citronné ! Expelliarmus !** s'exclama Harry

La baguette de Dumbledore lui échappa des mains, pour atterrir dans celle d'Harry. Dumbledore devint plus pâle qu'un linge et fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre sa main (où se trouvaient sa baguette quelques instant plus tôt) et celle d'Harry (où elle se trouvait désormais).

\- **Mais...Je... Comment...Tu...**

 **\- Oui, je n'ai pas de baguette. J'ai fait de la magie sans baguette. Comment ? J'ai appris. La Salle sur Demande cache bien des secrets, pas seulement des toilettes ou une salle de duel,** répondit Harry en tournant la baguette entre ses doigts. **Jolie baguette, en bois de sureau. Aucune baguette n'est faite en bois de Sureau. Sauf une seule... réputée être la plus puissante baguette au monde, incassable. Créée par la Grande Faucheuse elle-même.** Dumbledore pâlit encore, ce qu'Harry et Tom remarquèrent. **Ah, quelqu'un connait la légende des Reliques de la Mort à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Les Reliques de la Mort ?** demanda Ginny

**\- On t'a pas sonné, Weaslette. L'important, c'est que le directeur et moi, nous nous comprenions. Est-ce bien le cas, professeur Dumbledore ?**

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore ouvrit et ferma la bouche tel un poisson rouge.

\- **Je vais prendre cela pour un oui. Et chose intéressante, c'est que Tom et moi somme descendants des frères Peverell. Lui de Cadmus et moi d'Ignotius. Ce qui explique ma cape d'invisibilité. Et la famille Gaunt a une bague de famille avec une pierre très intéressante.**

**\- Non, ce n'est pas possible...**

**\- Oh que si, c'est possible... Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais... j'ai d'autre choses à faire. Donc au revoir, professeur. Ou devrais-je dire, ADIEU !**

Un éclair vert sorti de la baguette de sureau et frappa son ancien propriétaire en plein cœur. Et ainsi mourut Albus Dumbledore.

Quand elle vit le corps du directeur tomba à terre comme une masse, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'horreur et de surprise.

**\- Oh, Ginny. Tu es encore là. Je t'avais oublié.**

La jeune fille tourna la tête et regarda d'un air effrayé celui qui, il y a encore peu, habitait ses rêves érotiques.

\- **Tom m'avais promis la tête de Dumbledore et la tienne en guise de cadeau de mariage. Je viens d'avoir celle d'Albus. Il ne manque plus que la tienne !** dit-il en pointant sa nouvelle baguette vers elle3

\- **Non, Harry s'il te plait, ne fais pas cela...**

**\- Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas te tuer avec la baguette de la Mort. Ça reviendrait à faire un trop grand honneur à ta famille de traites. Non, je vais tuer avec ma baguette habituelle.**

Et la baguette de houx et plume de phœnix apparut subitement dans la main du jeune sorcier.

**\- Adieu, Ginevra. Tu ne vas pas me manquer.**

Et d'un jet de lumière verte, Ginny Weasley cessa de vivre. Harry respira bruyamment, en haussant des épaules.

\- **Ça fait du bien.** Se tournant vers Tom : **Quoi ?**

**\- J'adore quand tu exposes ton pouvoir. Ça m'excite.**

**\- Vraiment ? Et si tu me montrais à quel point ?**

**\- Volontiers mais avant...**

Tom fit apparaître une bague en argent surmonté d'une pierre rouge sang dans le creux de sa main gauche alors qu'il tendait sa main droite vers Harry. Celui-ci lui donna sa main gauche et Tom put glisser l'anneau à son annuaire. Une fois la bague en place, Harry fut parcouru d'une vague de magie qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- **Harry ?**

Avant de répondre, Harry remarqua une figure encapuchonnée tenant une faux, derrière Tom.

\- **_Maître._**

**_\- Bonjour, Faucheuse. Ou Mort. Ou n'importe quel autre nom que tu préfères. Tu peux retourner à tes activités. Je t'appellerais plus tard._ **

**- _Très bien, Maître._**

**\- Harry ?**

**\- Humm ? Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.**

**\- J'espère que ta rêverie comportait un lit. Et ma personne.**

**\- Et des rubans,** rajouta Harry en rougissant de façon faussement innocente.

Les yeux de Tom flashèrent rouge. L'instant d'après, il avait basculé Harry par-dessus son épaule et quittait la salle de rituel sous les fausses protestations de son époux.

Avec les grands pontes de l'Ordre du Phoenix entre leurs mains, ses troupes auraient de quoi s'occuper pendant quelques temps. Au pire des cas, Lucius, Severus et les Lestranges savaient quoi faire. Parce que pour les prochains jours, Lord Voldemort avait la ferme intention de pervertir l'Elu.

Enfin, de continuer à le pervertir.

 

_ FIN _


End file.
